Flattery Will Get You Nowhere
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A new collection of 100-word drabbles, written for Forthright's Perfect Compliment challenge. Very short, very sweet, generally canon happenings. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. A Blush

Flattery Will Get You Nowhere

a collection of compliments, by That'sMyFiasco

Eagerly written for Forthright's "The Perfect Compliment" Valentine's Day Challenge that she offered up over on livejournal. The requirements stated that entires must be a perfect drabble- exactly one hundred words- and contain a compliment of some kind. The pairing need not be a romantic one.

My collection here may host a variety of chapters and pairings... though any and every one who knows a bit about my fanfiction repertoire is well aware of my weakness for Inuyasha and Kagome. (_twinkle_) These drabbles are unrelated unless I say so. (_shrug_)

Disclaimer: I make nothing off my dabbling in creative pursuits.

* * *

_Chapter One- A Blush_

"...Have I _mentioned_, Kagome, just how annoying your friends are?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, unable to hide her giggle. "Still, at least when they see you in person, they're too busy drooling that they forget about how awful you're supposed to be." Inuyasha scowled at this, shoving his hands deep in his sleeves.

"If only you could take off that hat," Kagome sighed, "Then _they _could see your adorable ears!" If possible, Inuyasha scowled even further, a pink tint covering his cheeks.

"Keh, well, don't think I enjoy wearing it either." The young girl smiled indulgently, but held her tongue.


	2. Imitation

_Chapter Two- Imitation_

"Hee-yaaaah!!!" Growling fiercely, Shippo launched himself at the sapling, flashing his teeth. The battle was terrible, if miniature, and the kitsune was absorbed, practicing the moves he had seen his companions make so often.

So immersed was he that he didn't notice the pair watching from behind. Though Kagome thought it adorable, Inuyasha was impassive, making occasional critiques.

"His left side's open... Too fancy, not enough speed..."

Suddenly, Shippo pricked his arm, leaping forward with bloody claws. Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. After a moment, the miko chuckled.

"Really, Inuyasha... imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."


	3. Ostentatious

_Chapter Three- Ostentatious_

"Ah, Kagome dearest, always radiant on an unpleasant day." The wolf-youkai had appeared out of nowhere, and had gravitated towards Kagome immediately.

Kagome laughed nervously, though her smile was gentle. "Thank you, Kouga-kun, but if you had something to say...?" Nodding with understanding, Kouga quickly warning the small group of a youkai that was bothering villages nearby.

With one last smile, Kouga left. The group kept moving, the air tense.

Suddenly, as Kagome walked, Inuyasha draped his haori over her, giving her some protection from the rain. She said nothing, but smiled at him, pleased to get a small smile in return.


	4. Turn of Phrase

_Chapter Four- Turn of Phrase_

"You know, Houshi-sama..." Her voice broke the night's silence. He looked at her, surprised, and waited patiently.

Shy, she flushed pink, continuing regardless. "I just think that your eyes- well, they're quite bright, in starlight."

Truly self-conscious now, she ducked her head, watching her feet as she waited for his response. After a pause, he replied, "Really?" He paused thoughtfully. " ...I believe you're flirting with me."

The girl gasped, eyes snapping up to meet his gaze. "No! How could you suggest-"

He cut her off by taking her hand, pressing lightly. "Don't worry- a beauty like you doesn't need such wiles."


	5. Mothering Instincts

_Chapter Five- Mothering Instincts _

"Thanks- this is really good!" Inuyasha said- or at least, that's what Mrs. Higurashi _assumed _he said- it was difficult to understand when he talked around mouthfuls of ramen.

The hanyou had his attention on the steaming bowl, and Mama slid into the chair opposite, contented smile on her face. "It's always wonderful to have you, Inuyasha," she said gently. "I wish you'd come and stay more often."

Inuyasha looked up in surprise, hurrying to swallow the food currently in his mouth. "Oh- er, s-sure. I mean, if you want me to."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I think we would like that very much."


	6. Brother and Sister

_Chapter Six- Brother and Sister_

Kohaku hovered by the window, repeatedly trying smooth down a stubborn lock of hair that was sticking up in a most unbecoming fashion. He kept working valiantly for a few moments before giving up, straightening and turning away.

After grabbing his coat and a bunch of wildflowers, he took a deep breath, steadying himself before stepping towards the door.

Suddenly, Sango knocked on the wall, shyly waiting in the doorway. Kohaku smiled at her, though his cheeks were pink.

"Oh," she said quietly. "You look so grown up!" She spun on her heel and walked away before he could respond.


	7. Night

_Chapter Seven- Night_

Inuyasha stood by the door, carefully surveying the shadowed forest. The night was cool and quiet, a light wind shaking the bare branches of the trees.

A faint smell of youkai was on the air, but he decided to ignore it, folding his arms while his ears picked up every sound.

Behind him, Kagome tossed restlessly in her sleep, and he walked back over to the low futon, slipping between the blankets as quietly as he could. She immediately rolled towards him, head on his shoulder.

"Mmm... Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled sleepily, tucking cold toes around his leg. "You're so warm..."

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
